Holding On To A Fairytale
by katelyncarlilee
Summary: Summary: Arianna Runnels was.. different. She never played with barbies. She didn't wear dresses. She didn't dance. She didn't listen to Justin Bieber. She was different, and was discriminated for it. But who knows, maybe someone as different as her exists? Seth Rollins love story.


**Holding On To A Fairytale.**  
**Chapter One.**  
**Word Count: 1,644**

* * *

I sighed happily, feeling Cody softly play with my blueish-green hair.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah. But hey, we still have two weeks. And I was thinking, if I could get you homeschooled, you could come with me? Only if you want."

My face lit up. "Really?!" I yelled.

He smiled at me. "Of course. I'm not just gonna leave my baby sister behind."

I jump up from my seat on the floor in front of Cody and threw my arms around him, hugging him tighter then I ever had.

"I love you so much!" I yelled, earning a chuckle from Cody.

"I love you too, Ari. So, what are we gonna do about school?"

"I could always drop out.." I suggested with a smirk.

"Hun, you're sixteen. Dad would kill me. Guess I'm gonna have to home-school you.."

"Oh c'mon. You aren't that smart." He glared at me with a playful glint in his eyes. I winked at him and exited the room.

Cody was my best friend. He may be my brother, but he's the greatest friend ever. We've had our far share of fights as children, we've said our far share of 'I hate you's, but I couldn't ask for a better brother then him. He excepts me for me, which not many people do. He's great. I love him so much.

I walked into my room, changing into a black tank top and grey sweatpants. I walked into my bathroom, then I pulled my hair up into a bun, then proceeded to clip my bangs back. I cleared my face of any makeup and took out my facial piercings, then headed back out to the living room. Cody wasn't there, he's probably changing, I thought to myself.

_Hey mom, I wrote you some soft songs_  
_And tell dad I'm just fine._  
_We had to choose, we made our moves_  
_And now we gotta go._  
_Why's this make me so nervous?_

My favorite song played through my phone, telling me I was receiving a call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey faggot. You coming with Cody? I miss you." My best friend, AJ, spoke down the line.

"Yeah, we're leaving in two weeks. I miss you too, faggot."

"What color hair do you have?" AJ asked.

"Greenish blue. I got a different hairstyle, too."

Cody came back into the room, raising his eyebrow at me. I took that as my signal to get off the phone.

"Gotta go. Movie night. I'll text you later. Bye baby." I hung up, turning my attention to Cody.

"Baby?" He questioned, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "I was talking to AJ, you ass."

"Language." He made a 'tsk' noise with his tongue and walked over to the bookshelf, which held our CDs and DVDs.

"What kinda movie you wanna watch?" He asked.

"Something scary." I swear I saw him frown slightly.

I got up and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed two bag of popcorn and placed one in the microwave, then pressed the 'popcorn' button. I grabbed two sodas, a Pepsi and an orange Crush, and poured them into two tall glasses. I then cooked the other bag of popcorn and headed back out to the living room.

I saw that Cody had picked out a lot of movies. Mama, Megan Is Missing, The ABC's of Death, The Possession, The Thing, and Grave Encounters 1&2.

"Good choices." I said with a smirk as I sat down on the couch.

Cody put in 'The ABC's of Death', then sat down beside me. He grabbed his bowl of popcorn, then wrapped himself up in a blanket, as did I.

* * *

I watched as Cody jumped again, laughing to myself almost silently. It was four AM, and we were watching Grave Encounters 2. Cody was scared shitless, to say the least.

"Oh, Cody.." I sighed.

He glanced over at me slightly then back at the screen. He was wrapped in a dark red blanket, hugging himself, pushed into the corner of the couch. I grabbed my phone and crawled over to him, making him unwrap himself. I rested my head on his chest, drifting off to sleep after about 20 minutes of Cody's constant jumping, and occasional screams.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

I cleared out my locker, my smile never faltering. It was my last day in this hell hole, and tomorrow we'd be on the road. To say I was excited would be an understatement.

"So you're leaving me?" My friend Julia asked.

"Just for a few months.. maybe a year. But if we're in town or near here I promise I'll visit." I said as I started removing the small posters from my locker. Mostly Bring Me The Horizon, August Burns Red, Escape The Fate, and my favorite one, a full-size A Day To Remember poster covering the back of my locker.

"Okay. Text me every day, okay?" I nodded and gave her a hug, and then she vanished.

I finished putting my things into my bag, then I took the lock out of my locker. I returned it to the secretary at the office with a smile, then walked out, to (hopefully) never return.

* * *

Cody, his friend Ted and I drove to the airport, and I couldn't contain my excitement. I'd never been traveling with Cody, nor have I been to a live WWE event. I pressed 'next' on the stereo, skipping to the next song, which just so happened to be Another Song About The Weekend by A Day To Remember.

I pulled out my phone, checking my twitter. The usual, a few random mentions, a few hate messages. I scrolled through my feed, not seeing anything interesting, then my phone started ringing. I pressed 'answer' and put the phone to my ear, only to pull it away seconds later.

"ARIANNA! WHERE ARE YOU I MISS YOU HURRY UPPPP!" AJ whined down the phone.

"Woah, calm your tits. We're.." I looked out the window. "In the parking lot."

"YAY OKAY BYEEE!" With that, she hung up.

"Well damn." I heard Cody say, chuckling slightly.

"She's loud." Ted finished for him.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the now parked car and walked around to the trunk, grabbing my two suitcases and my carry-on.

I rolled my suitcase into the airport then sat down, waiting for Cody. I pulled out my phone, texting AJ to tell her I was at the airport. I heard a high-pitched scream and I figured it was AJ.

I looked up and saw her looking around frantically, before her eyes finally rested on me. She screamed again and charged at me, nearly taking me to the ground with her hug.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled, attracting the attention of the rest of the airport.

"I missed you too, but.. not so loud." I said with a smirk.

She giggled. "Okay! But I really-"

"AJ!" Her boyfriend Dolph cut her off.

"What, Dolphy? I'm trying to catch up with Arianna!"

Next thing I knew I was wrapped in another hug.

"Woah, you people sure missed me." I said, earning a chuckle from Dolph and a giggle from AJ.

AJ looked behind me, a devious look in her eyes.

"Hey. Here comes Seth." She whispered to me. I turned around and sure enough, Seth Rollins was approaching us.

"Hey, Cody wanted me to tell you he wants you.. Then he said something about regretting this already but I didn't tell you that." He said with a wink.

I giggled and nodded. "Okay."

"He's over at the terminal. See you around." He smiled and then hurried off.

"So you got your eye on Seth I see?" Dolph said, smirking.

I glared at him in return. "Tell anyone, you die."

"I won't, I won't. I'm too pretty to die."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, whatever. I better go find Cody. See you when you board the plane." I smiled at them both then started off to find Cody.

_Seth sooo likes you._ AJ texted me.

_Oh, please._ I answered back.

I looked up, seeing I was at the terminal. I looked around until my eyes fell on Cody, talking CM Punk.

"You wanted me?" I said once I got over to them.

"Yeah. I thought you were lost." Cody said, chuckling as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Who's this beautiful lady?" Phil asked, making me roll my eyes.

Cody pulled me closer to him. "My sister."

"And she's sixteen." I added with a glare.

"Sorry, sorry." Phil said, putting his arms up in surrender. "Better go find Kofi. Later." He said with a small wave, then he ran off.

"I hope all your friends aren't I like that." I said, shaking my head.

"Hun, they're, like, 30 year old men and you're a hot sixteen year old. Of course they're gonna be like that." I just rolled my eyes.

"You're my brother. You aren't aloud to call me hot." He chuckled and shrugged, handing me my ticket.

"Where are you sitting?" I asked him.

"Row 34. You?" He answered, looking around the airport, not really paying attention.

"47." I answered, frowning slightly.

"You'd better be good. C'mon, let's board the flight." I nodded and followed him to the terminal, ready to begin our long journey.

_hai guys! so, of the whole 8 months since I started watching wrestling again, I've never written a non-gay story. so here's my first shot! originally it was gonna be arianna/skylar, who were both made-up characters, but I decided against it once I realized seth rollins has the music taste of a 15 year old. not that he has bad music taste, though. anyways. did you know oli Sykes has an std. that was off-topic ok but yeah I'm seeing a day to remember and pierce the veil live on August 18th I'm crying literally I can't even like is this even real life or a fanta sea lol see what I did there ahahaha ok bye_

**_*I had some tweets in there but since this site wont let you do the 'at' symbol thing i had to take them out._**


End file.
